


How to : zombie Apocalypse

by Sukichan116 (Sukichan_Likes_to_write116)



Category: zombie apocolypse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, No Fandom - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, POV Original Character, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukichan_Likes_to_write116/pseuds/Sukichan116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basic Zombie slash, out of  two points of view. split into parts varying on  character pov.<br/>ps. some romance to fill in mind blocks between fight scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to : zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> it is my first post. i am really nervous so please go easy on me. i have literally never published my work.  
> i am also writing this with my sister. and yea that's it enjoy. ( i guess)

PART 1.1  
NaomI and Robbie 

I feel his hands slowly circle around my waist. He places kisses on my shoulder and at the nape of my neck, nibbling on my earlobe. "You smell amazing, Nae. God I love you." Robbie says from behind me. I stiffen and clench my eyes shut at the last part, before turning to face him. The light shining in from the window facing the street illuminates his face in the dark. His hazel eyes look intently at me, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared intently at me. “I…” I start. “I really like you,too” I say lamely. He rolls his eyes, like he usually does when I answer with that instead of with the “L-word.” I reach up and pull at the strands of his somewhat short wavy hair standing up in all directions and smile up at him. He grabs my wrist, to kiss the palm of my hand. then kisses along my arm, before placing one on my lips, then my forehead. A car alarm sounds, startling us out of our cosy haze. Just as we start relaxing we hear something coming from downstairs. My bed creaks as Robbie jumps out of bed, and starts to search for his pants. “I thought your parents wouldn’t be home until 3a.m” I hear him say from across the room. “Yeah, I guess they came home early” I answer, checking the time 2:21 a.m., chuckling at how fast he is moving. “Ugh Nae, I can’t see, let me turn the light on” Robbie says and I hear him walk across the room. Before he reaches the light switch, I’m up on my feet, across the room, to smack him in the back.  
“Ow, damn, what was that for?” Robbie whisper/shouts.  
“What do you mean what was that for? If they see my light on, they’ll come upstairs, thinking I’m up!” I whisper/shout back.  
“Fine, you didn’t have to smack me though” he retorts.  
“Baby” I say, chuckling, then kissing the spot I smacked.  
I look outside my window to check for my parent’s car, confused when I don’t see it. “Robbie...their car isn’t parked outside” I tell him. “Really? Are you sure?” he asks, not really paying attention. “Of course I’m sure, I live here, I know what their car looks like” I state, annoyed. “Oh my god, there’s someone in the house, isn’t there.” I say to myself. My breathing picks up as I start to panic. I pull on my shorts and hoodie, and grab my metal baseball bat Robbie gave me a few months ago, it was the first one he bought with his own money. “Robbie!” I whisper loudly, he looks up from buttoning up his jeans. “Yeah?” “I think there is someone in the house.” He frowns a little, gives a quick nod, more directed to himself than to me, then slowly and silently opens the door, before stepping into the hallway. I follow after him, breathing slow, calming breaths, bat in hand. As we creep along the hallway, we hear quiet groans coming from what sounds like the living room. Robbie tries to reach for my hand, I swat it away, more focused on getting a good grip on my bat. We finally reach the stairs after agonizing silence, careful to not make the floorboards creak, we make our way down the steps. Robbie holds up his finger. Wait. We listen, for what feels like hours before something creaks next to me, I look to the side just as Mrs. Baker, my neighbor, reaches for me. I jump to the side, confused and startled at the same time. “Mrs. Baker?” I squint at her barely recognizable face. Long streaks of bloody skin dangles from her chin, like she’s been scratching herself. I gasp as she reaches for me again, taking two steps back. “Mrs. Baker...how did you even get in here?” “What’s up with her face?” Robbie asks. That’s when Mrs.Baker turns her attention on him. When people say “Creepy a.f.” a GIF of Mrs.Baker would have been right next to that. She literally rolls her eyes to the back of her head, so that you only see the white’s of her eyes, before turning her head to look at Robbie, her eyes coming back to the front. She gives out an eerie groan and lunges on Robbie, knocking him to the ground. “Get her the fuck off me!” Robbie yells hysterically, as I stand there panicking. “What do I do?” I yell back. “I don’t know something.” Before logical thought even crosses my mind, I swing my bat down onto her head, hearing a crack, as Mrs. Baker stops moving, slumping over Robbie. “Fuck,” he exclaims under his breath, as he pushes her off him. “Oh shit,oh shit, oh shit” I repeat over, and over, slowly lowering myself to the ground. “We need to call the police...where are my parents?” I hear myself say. I look over to see the back door, wide open, Robbie seeing it too, walks over to close it. “Shit…we need to go, there’s some kind of riot going on outside, one of your neighbor’s house caught on fire!” Wait what. First, I need to get my phone…”I need my phone,” I say out loud, before rising to my feet and running up the stairs, taking two at a time. Once I’m in my room I grab y phone from my night stand and stick it in my pocket, grab a pair of socks, and my wallet. I come back downstairs to find Robbie putting his shoes on. “What about my parents?” I ask him. “You need to call them as soon as we’re on the road, but we need to go now. As in right now.” He spots the socks I’m holding, with a grin on his face. “So my feet don’t stink,” I mumble under my breath. Robbie just shakes his head and takes my car keys, hanging on the wall, he looks at me, his eyes saying, You ready? Socks and shoes on, I nod vigorously. Robbie slowly opens the front door, peeking out before looking back at me, worry etched across his face. “What?” I whisper to him. Now it’s my turn to reach for his hand, he grabs hold of mine, rubbing his thumb over my hand. I grip the baseball bat tight with my other hand, resting it on my shoulder. “Okay,” he whispers, edging out of the door, pulling me behind him. I take the chance to look around me, and regret it instantly. People are strewn across the front lawn and street, chunks of flesh missing from their neck, shoulders, arms, people screaming and launching themselves at others, running into houses, and almost immediately hearing cries of pain, followed by screaming and gun fire, I flinch. The car doors unlock with a loud alarms, scaring me, I look at Robbie, he just nods his head towards the car, get in. I look back towards the street, to see a man looking at me, staring. “Do you need help, sir?” I yell across the street. The man keeps staring, a chill runs down my spine. What’s wrong with him? When I look back at Robbie, alarm registers on his face, “Shit,” he mutters, turning towards the car. I look back towards the man to find him running. At us. Fast. I take a step backwards, when I feel Robbie grab me and pull me into the car with him. I land in his lap, and he closes and locks the door just as the man reaches us, screaming at us, pounding on the door. I scramble from Robbie’s lap into the passenger seat, putting on my seatbelt, I glance at the man outside, still pounding on the window. Oh god, Robbie drive, just drive, please drive. Robbie somehow reading my mind, puts the car in drive, and steps on the gas. We speed along the suburban street, swerving around the people in the street. I look outside the window, seeing all the people pass by us, I spot a couple cowering in the corner, I almost tell Robbie to pull over so we can help them, when I see a man run at the couple tackling the girlfriend, the man is bent over the girlfriend, when he looks up again, blood covers his face, the girlfriend has a huge chunk of flesh missing from her arm, the boyfriend looking alarmed and like he just shat his pants, runs in the other direction not looking back, as his girlfriend screams in agony. “Douche” I whisper under my breath. Robbie glances at me out of the corner of his eye. We’ve been driving for a while when we pass the sign saying “You’re now leaving Zanesville.” I breathe out slowly. I take this time to open up the mirror above, and inspect myself. I chuckle despite the situation, how vain of me. Even though I put my hair in a ponytail, pink strands stand out in all directions. That’s right, I have pink hair, long pink hair, to the middle of my back. If you look closely, you can see the lavender hidden in there. I pull the hair tie, slowly, taking my time. I run my hands through my now straightened hair, over and over, when I notice Robbie pull over. I look at him questioningly. He grabs my hands to stop them from running through my hair, that’s when I notice how much my hands are shaking. I blink a few times to keep from crying, and Robbie caresses my cheek, kissing both sides. I nod and nod and nod, repeating “I’m fine,” over and over again. Robbie sighs exasperated, and suddenly pulls me into his arms, as he strokes my hair, from the top all the way down to my back. I choke back the tears begging to escape. “It’s okay,” Robbie says soothingly, coaxing my tears out. I shake my head, convincing myself I don’t have to cry. I pull away from him, turning in my seat to the front, looking in the mirror and pulling my hair into a ponytail. Robbie looks at me for a while before sighing, turning the car on, and pulling onto the road again. “Are we going to your house?” I ask him, he looks at me for a second before saying “Yeah, my parents should be home by now.” I look at the dashboard, at the time, it’s 3:17 a.m. my parents should be home as well. I pull out my phone and dial my dad ‘s phone number. It rings, and rings, each second that passes, I get more and more hysterical, his voicemail comes on, and I slump in my seat. I look up to find us arriving at Robbie’s huge gate, he presses a button and the gate opens to an even huger house. I always hated coming over to his house, his mother hates me, even though Robbie likes to deny it. I notice I’m relieved to find their car in the driveway, as Robbie pulls in next to them. Robbie sits in the car, and when I look at down at his hands, I see them grip the steering wheel. Now it’s my turn to console and I pull his hands from the steering wheel, kissing each fingertip, and smiling up at him. He gives a weak smile back, before shaking whatever he was thinking off. We get out of the car, and almost instantly Robbie’s mother rushes out, tears streaming down her face. What the. “Robbie!” she blubbers flinging herself into his arms, “I thought something had happened to you, I heard about Zanesville, I thought you were over-” her eyes cut to me. I lift my eyebrow. “Oh my, Natalia, you’re here” she says changing her tone, to fake cheeriness. “Naomi” I state. Robbie’s mother flicks her hand at me in dismissal, before ushering us inside her gigantic house. “Dear…” Robbie’s mother says, “Your son is here with Natalia” she finishes. “Naomi” I state. I’m surprised Robbie’s dad even heard this woman, she spoke so quietly, I guess rich people have like super hearing or something, I bet they can even smell money from a mile away, greedy poachers. Robbie’s dad emerges from upstairs, “Naomi, so glad you could join us” he greets. I smile back at him, I like Robbie’s dad, he’s cool. “Robert, my boy, what brings you here?” he asks his son, reaching the bottom of the stairs. “There’s something weird going on, dad, we just came from Zanesville, the people were acting crazy, they were biting people, eating them, this lady, Nae’s neighbor, attacked me, her skin was all scratched up,” Robbie trails off. “I heard about it too, dear, I was so worried about our Robbie...and natalia,” Robbie’s mother adds on. Robbie’s father looks between his wife, his son, and me, before saying “Okay, let’s all gather up in the study, and turn on the news,” as he ushers us into his study, and seats us on the couches, seating himself in the sofa chair. He turns on the news channel, “Many cases of infection that have left the victims overly aggressive are sweeping the nation, leaving everyone in a panic, several evacuations are being issued by the government , though we do not know the reason of this infection it is advised not to attempt to engage with the infected.” It amazes me that through all of this information this woman is spouting that she herself is not freaking out. She finishes off by saying that the news will come on everyday at 4p.m, Robbie’s dad turns off the television. “Well…” he starts, “I think it would be a good idea to shower up, and get some rest.” We all nod, leaving the study.  
“Natalia...here are some towels...100% cotton, probably not what you’re used to, huh?” Robbie’s mother hands me some towels, and then marches out of the guest room. “Naomi” I say to no one. “Psst...Nae…” I turn to find Robbie peeking around the corner at me. “You’re coming to my room right? After your shower?” I blush a light red as he winks at me, and disappears into his room. I turn around to find Robbie’s mother staring at me intently, I roll my eyes and brush past her, and hear a groan come from her. I whirl around, just in time to see her hand slap my face. “You little bitch, you will not seduce my son,” she whispered at me. I clutch my stinging cheek, glaring at her, “He’s not a child, stop treating him like one” I spit back, stepping into the bathroom, but not before saying “and we’ve already had sex,” and locking the door behind me. The satisfaction of hearing her gasp is too much.  
After a very nice and hot shower, I step out of the bathroom, peeking around corners and tip-toeing to Robbie’s room, quietly opening his door and shutting it behind me. I turn around to find him asleep, sprawled across the bed. He looks so cute. I pull the blanket over him before crawling in next to him. I hear the door creak open, to find Robbie’s mother standing in the doorway, “Look,” I begin, “I’m sorry for speaking to you like that, but you have to admit you rely on him too much.” She tilts her head to the side, creeping toward us, that’s when I notice the skin dangling from her face. “Robbie!” I whisper in his ear, “okay, I’ll give you some of the covers” he mumbles in his sleep. “Robbie!” I shout it this time, he jumps up, in a daze. I point to his mother, who is earingly getting closer to the bed. “Shit, mom?” Robbie jumps out of bed, to walk towards his mother, but I hold him back, shaking my head. “Nae...that’s my mom,” he looks at me in disbelief. “That’s not your mom anymore, Robbie, look at her face.” His eyebrows furrow, in a way I think is really cute, but in this situation it seems sad. Robbie’s mother screeches at us, launching herself at us, Robbie kicks her in the stomach, and she drops to the ground. That’s when I notice the blood on her shirt, and I immediately think of Robbie’s father. “Robbie,” I say almost inaudible, pointing at the front of her blouse. Robbie registers my scary thought, and sprints out the door, I grab my bat and follow him, leaving Robbie’s unconscious mother on the floor. We sprint up another flight of stairs and into his parent’s bedroom, to find Robbie’s father lying covered in blood on the floor. “No!” Robbie’s howl is loud and pierces my ears as collapses to the ground. My heart breaks for his dad. I lower myself to the ground next to Robbie, as he holds his dead father I hold him in my arms. I don’t know how long we stay there until I hear raspy breaths coming from behind us. I turn around to find Robbie’s mother standing outside the doorway, skin dangling from face, staring at us. I nudge Robbie, before slowly reaching for my bat and standing up. I position myself in front of Robbie and his father ready for Robbie’s mother, when I hear a snarl come from behind me and Robbie’s exclamation as he leaps to his feet. I peer quickly behind me to see Robbie’s father scratching with all his might at his face, blood gushing from his wounds, but he doesn’t stop. I can’t tear my eyes away from him, peeling his skin away, but then I remember Robbie’s mother creeping closer to us. “Shit,” Robbie says from next to me. “We need to leave, Nae” he says reading my mind. “Okay, keep your eye on your da-” “He’s not my dad anymore” he says cutting me off. I nod thinking of my parents, wondering what has happened to them. Robbie’s mother lunges at me, around the same time Robbie’s father rises from the floor, making a grab from Robbie. I swing my bat at Robbie’s mother’s head bashing her head in, blood splatters over my face and she slumps to the floor. I hear a grunt come from Robbie, I whirl around in time to see him smash his father’s head in with the closest thing near him, a glass award his father won a few years ago, I forget for what, but it doesn’t matter now anyway. His father crumples to their marble floor, as Robbie stares down at him. And that’s what he does for the next 20 minutes, though it feels like hours. In the meantime, I walk around the house looking for anything I can use as a weapon, so far I’ve found a sword that was hanging above their fireplace, bags of chips, juice that doesn’t need to be refrigerated, and small revolver from their closet. I’ve packed all this into two backpacks, and have thrown them into the backseat of the car. When I get back upstairs, I find Robbie, pulling his father to the other side of the room, before raising his father’s hand to press it against, what I thought was just a picture frame. I hear a light sound before the wall slides over. A secret room?! Cool. I think, following Robbie inside. Shelves line the walls, I walk over and open a drawer to find it lined with currency of every country, Euros, American Dollars, Yen. Robbie grabs a bag and starts stuffing the bag with the money, grabbing a shotgun from one of the shelves and brushing past me. I follow behind him, giving him a little space. He grabs an apple from the fruit basket, throwing me one, and grabbing another one, and heading out the door. We get into the car, pull out of the driveway, and drive, further and further away from the house, until it disappears completely from our rearview mirror.

 

PART 1.2  
Lexington and Hunter 

Sitting in the car with the one male you're undeniably attracted to is easier to ignore if your sister is in the back of said car talking her everloving head off about how hot said male is and gushing. It is harder to deny this attraction when your sister tells you how in love she is with said male.  
I run my hand through my long black corkscrew curls and I catch hunter looking at me, he winks and mouths “I love your hair”. I blush then look away Hunter always had a way of making me blush and the best thing was he didn’t hide the fact that he liked me I just wished we didn’t have to hide it because of my sister. She had a crush on Hunter since she heard him sing a song called angel moy which was dedicated to me originally and I didn’t want to hurt her so I hid it. Me and my sister don't look so different, I mean her hair is a lighter shade it almost mixes in with her skin color , she’s prettier than me , softer and kinder. My harsher facial features,my eyes in contrast to her make me look meaner besides the color of my eyes which are a striking color of teal ,sometimes blue sometimes green.  
we were driving in the vw van that me and Hunter call the great pumpkin, me, Hunter and sera (serendipity) were leaving the beach so we were nothing if not scared for our lives when we felt a bump on the back of the van, Hunter the ever responsible driver stopped the car to check what we hit. both of us got out, I gave sera a look that screamed “ DO NOT LEAVE THE CAR” she nodded. at the back of the car was a man he looked homeless all his clothes were dirty Hunter was bent over him and something told me to grab Hunters sleeve and pull him away from whoever was on the floor. he looked at me ,I shook my head ,we checked the man's pulse and got back in the car, then we took off driving as fast as the law could take us . We got to my home and I immediately went to my father's study , he was not there what was there however was chaos, tables strewn, glass broken , and not a soul was in the house but us I immediately went to my room to change my clothes I slipped on my favorite jeans which were tight but I was still flexible when I have them on I slipped on a tank top and a hunter green jacket. I then left my room and screamed down the hall “ sera! change your clothes and pack a bag” I thought then added “ a light one” . Hunter always had a packed bag of clothes in the back of gp because his family sucked and always thought of running away. I threw some clothes in a bag like five pairs of jeans and like seven shirts I grabbed my high tops and slipped on my doc martens I grabbed my satchel I used for school in that bag I threw a picture of me and sera and and one of our whole family before my mother died I looked into my jewelry box and grabbed my piercing and my locket. I walked into my fathers office and grabbed two case files he had tapped to the bottom of his desk I remember when he last talked to me I was convinced he was drunk because he was sweating , now I knew he was just scared . “when the time comes I wont be here anymore I need, I need to know you can protect sera ok lexy and in my office grabbed the fairy file don't leave that here for someone else to find ok lexy” . that was the last time I saw him . walked almost robotically into the living room and screamed “ SERA! HURRY THE HECK UP!” Hunter watched me in that way he always does as I walked into the living room and grabbed the couch I turned it upside down and grabbed my pocket knife, I cut into the upholstery and pulled out the shotgun I had long ago hidden in there along with two whole boxes of ammo . sera ,now in the living room gasps out loud I shoot her a look no longer in the mood to be soft “Let’s go”.  
the car was silent no one talked in a way I was glad we drove to a gas station and filled the whole tank along with two canisters. there was no one in the shop so I looted it grabbing food and drinks as we are leaving the gas station we see it it looks like a man but it looks like he was hit by a car he stumbling toward my sister so as if on reflex I grab the shotgun and shoot and hit him in the head it explodes and splatters both me and sera a few drops on her but my whole shirt is covered in blood . that is when I lose it I scream and cry and scream some more i’m shaking I feel strong arms wrap around me. Hunter. He’s whispering things “ it’s ok...my darling girl...you’re so strong...it’s ok” he peels my shirt off and then water splashes over both my arms. then a new shirt is pulled over my head. things go hazy I think I fall asleep.  
“IT’S NOT FAIR!!” I jump awake we have stopped the car again , I am alone in the car I look out the window . my sister and Hunter are both outside of the car sera looks like she is crying “sera please don’t cry I am so very sorry , but I am in love with your sister ,and you’re too young” , Sera looks pissed now “but she’s just a prude she doesn’t know anything about boys” I wince, even though I know she is just lashing out , that hurt . now Hunter looks annoyed “don’t talk about her like that, she is sweet and I like the fact that she is innocent”. “I like her and I want to date her or at least hold her , but I can’t and you know why? because she didn’t want to hurt you so be grateful!” I hear sera stomp towards the car and she opens it , I sit up looking at her she gives a hate filled look “why you ? I am so much prettier than you” I looked at her shocked “sera… I am so sorr-” “don’t even talk to me lexington” . I flinch. In my head i feel fury bordering on rage in my stomach bubbling like i just drank a liter of coke. And for once i don't feel guilty for liking hunter , i am done hiding this part of me ,so what if i like him it is really none of her business.i supported her when she liked him shouldn't that mean i deserve the same level of support . can't she swallow her selfish insecurities and accept the fact that i have something she does not. I was so done being her cheerleader.  
The next day was a flurry of stolen looks and kisses to my face my neck , and let me just say Hunter is a good kisser his lips are soft and he applies just the right amount of pressure , now that may seem bias but who the hell cares.  
Every time I saw his face or caught him looking at me ,his eyes flashed and my first instinct is to blush. Sera is still mad at me but on some level i feel like i don't care. she will have to get over it eventually. she cornered me while we were looting some random gas station and said “ i ‘m not mad anymore, and i’m sorry” i give her look that says “go on” . she continues “it’s just i was so jealous because i knew he never liked me and i just thought if i guilted you into not dating him he would give up and i would be there” i look at her for a couple of seconds “wow” i say because there is not much else that comes to mind. i pinch her cheeks like i used to when we were kids and i know we’re gonna be ok.  
That night…  
we started a fire at midnight to celebrate, sort of a “yay! we lived” kinda thing . basically we looted a walmart stole some chicken and ate it while Hunter strummed the guitar and sang some songs, it was so much fun .and the first time we had laughed since this started  
it was about two hours into peaceful sleep ,with Hunter at my back and his arm around my waist, that I heard an ear piercing scream “SERA!!!” a voice in my head is screaming at me to move I squirm under Hunters bicep and reach for my shotgun and turn to see an infected take a bite into my sisters forearm, there is so much blood . I scream and unleash at least 5 shells into his body I know he is dead but I still shoot and shoot and shoot, til I realise I am crying. finally I turn to sera who is crumpled on the floor “sera,sera,SERA!!” I am weeping now holding my sweet sisters crumpled body , her eyes are half open and she is panting, she grabs my shirt and pulls my head down to hers “lex you have to ...shoot me” . I shake my head she nods and then closes her eyes for a second then she says “do it . I will not be one of those things . please let it be the last thing you do for me” now both of us are crying . I turn to Hunter and tell him “get me the handgun from my purse” he just stares at me “ Hunter! Please” he hands it to me “sera close your eyes, and sing that song you love so much, and when you open your eyes tell mom I miss her” she closes her eyes then she starts to sing.  
“And I'm doing just fine, I'm always landing on my feet  
In the nick of time, and by the skin of my teeth  
I ain't gonna stress 'cause the worst ain't happened yet  
Something's watching over me like sweet serendipity  
whoa whoa oh oh oh  
sweet seren-”  
I shoot and her face relaxes becomes peaceful if you completely ignore the hole in her head that was not there before you think she just fell asleep.  
The dam breaks and I collapse into a heap of tears and sobs I hold my sister in my arms and stroke her face . I hold her to me as if trying to absorb her into my body.  
I feel empty ,left behind, alone.  
“ we have to bury her. Now.” I say “and then we leave this place I don't want to sleep here”  
I bury my sister and feel drained and sleepy, we get in the car and drive my eyes start drifting shut and Hunter says “ you can got to sleep lex I will wake you“ I close my eyes and still hear my sister voice singing the song “Sweet serendipity” I see her face smile at me and drift to a dreamless sleep. 

 

Next day…  
we are driving through a small city and I see something that makes me slam on the brakes and sends Hunter smashing into the back seat I park the car and tell Hunter to wait .  
I walk into a tattoo parlor. “ hey sweet cheeks what’s a doll like you doing in a place like this” I give him a look “I want a tattoo “ I tell him. he looks surprised , “why ?” he asks I harden my face attempting to look stone faced and not like I have a giant gaping wound that no one can see “I don't have to tell you that” .He nods then shrugs “Fine what do want” I think for a while then say “I want to write sweet serendipity on the inside of my wrist” looks at me then gestures for the seat.The pain is nothing compared to the stab of pain i feel in my heart when i see sera face everytime i close my eyes. i know i am crying, and though i am not immediately aware of it i know i am whispering the song under my breath.After at least two hours of pain my wrist is bandaged and I am paying when I look up and see a cross bow hanging above the artists head . he sees me eyeing it and just hands it to me “ keep it. you’ll get more use out of it than I will . and you don’t look like a serial killer”. I just stare at him , he nods and I pay for my tattoo. As i am heading out of the car i hear him say “ that girl is a survivor i can tell” to one of the other males in the parlor.  
I get back in the car and I feel Hunters stare on the side of my head I clutch my wrist to my chest and we start to drive. we switch in between driving shifts stopping for gas or sleep or to loot a random wawa or something. We don't have a destination set , but I know we will end up somewhere eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is not my own it. its sweet serendipity by Lee deWyze


End file.
